


Fel Chains

by orphan_account



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Asphyxiation, Begging, Blood Play, Bondage, Chains, Demons, F/M, Mind Control, Sexual Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khadaar the Priest had decided to wander back into his old village to retrieve some of his old research items as well as old family heirlooms and the like. Sadly, his inspection of his damaged home does not go unnoticed. A Warlock spots him and realizes he may be the pest that has been giving her all sorts of grief. She aims to get back at him and, who knows, maybe she may adopt a new pet for the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fel Chains

**Author's Note:**

> About a week ago, I had seen a pretty interesting gif set of a Draenei and Blood Elf getting jiggy with it. At that time I went "OH neat!" and carried on. A week later, I still have it playing in my head and for several days I have his massive desire to write something around it. So this is me breaking down and finally writing the stuff that's been cooking in my head for several days. 
> 
> Possibly one of the darkest things I've ever written but I really wanted to get it out of my head. This is mostly for personal reasons, but I'm posting it here cause, well, you never know who may like it? 
> 
> There is non-consensual intercourse in this writing! Figured I'd give a warning here as well as in the tags! Anyway, I hope you enjoy? <3

The evening proved cold as the stars scattered overhead of a small village within Shadowmoon Valley. Many of the villagers had fled the area due to the invasion of Shadowmoon Orcs. What used to be thriving and filled with life had become an abandoned wasteland. A young Draenei Priest who had lived there before the attack had decided to venture back in search of lost items and supplies of personal nature. Mainly books and items that belonged to his family from many years ago. There was a slim chance that they had been unharmed. For the Priest, Khadaar, he was praying for a slight chance for something to have survived.

Stepping through, Khadaar’s hooves shifted over the ashen brittle roads. His grip to his staff tightened and a bright holy light shown more of his surroundings. Brow forward and down, he made his way closer towards the familiar sights and landmarks. A few more paces of wandering and a heavy sigh left the Draenei Priest. “There it is.” His lips curled to a smile as his mind began to recall good memories of his old home.

Gently, Khadaar pushes the run down door forward and it crumpled to the floor with a heavy thud. Critters of various sizes outside scrambled from the sudden sound. He cringed, hoping that just the wildlife was all that heard it. Stepping further in, he saw his old living space somewhat trashed. Papers and books littered the floor. Piles of various items lined in a few corners. What once was his bed had been broken in two, the frame splintered as if something jumped on it too hard. Probably some Orc beast, no doubt. “Disgusting.” He scoffed with a shake of his crested head. His white hair bounced in his looped ponytail.

An uncertain amount time marched on and the Priest had organized a few books ranging from color, to author, to title. Various piles of papers had taken the Priest’s attention off his surroundings that he had developed tunnel vision. He was confident before that many of the Orcs had fled the area and moved onto another, so his defenses were unfortunately down.

crunch

“Hmm??”

Quickly, Khadaar placed the book aside and got to his feet. The holy staff in hand, he let the light shroud surround him as a defense. “Who’s there??” He calls out to the shadows through gritted teeth.

Another sound, something bigger. Not so much an item but more a person. Someone was in here, Khadaar was not alone. Still, he was greeted with silence. With a grunt, he raises the staff high over his head and sheds light towards the suspicious area.

Nothing.

“Grhh. Show yourself! I know there is someone here!” The Priest took a firm step forward and continued to shine the light around the room. He prepared to turn when something burred in the corner of his eye. With a heave of breath, the Draenei was slammed hard at the side of his head. The room spun as did he. Hooves clicking hard into the floor as Khadaar tried to steady himself.

“Hhgn! What the-”

**WHAM!**

Same sort of impact, but the shadow slammed into his stomach, the wind leaving his throat in a loud groan.

Toppling to the floor and scattering the recently organized papers, Khadaar opened his eyes to see the large intimidating shadow before him. As his vision began to clear, he noticed the figure was that of a demon. His skin was of a cold purple and his armor dawned to his shoulders, his head and at the edge of his tail. All spiked and gruesome. Khadaar scrambled to grab his staff, his fingers took hold of the metal and raised it up high. A mental spell was cast and a bright light bubble surrounded him.

“Back, demon!!”

His free hand opened and a ball of golden light began to form. Quickly, Khadaar shot it forward, hitting the demon head on. It stumbled back with a grunt. Yes! It could be effected!

“Why are you here?! Speak!” The Priest demanded sternly.

He paused in waiting, only able to hear his own breathing, until something sounded behind him.

“Oh you are  _quite_  a troublesome Priest.” Words spoken behind him caused him to jump up from his crouch and turn his back to the demon. What he saw was two peering green eyes that glowed with a fel taint. Swallowing a breath, Khadaar continued. “Who are you? Why are you here?” Obviously, it did not sound or seem like a mere Orc’s doing. The demon was trained well and was oddly fast for it’s size. The owner of the voice remained in the shadows, all while the Priest’s own holy light began to fade. Still, he held his ground. “Answer me or you will face the might of the light!” The Draenei threatened quickly. With several tsks, the Warlock stepped closer. “I don’t need to explain anything to you.” She stated calmly. Her dark hair was at shoulder length, her robes were of a dark purple that had various chains and fel energies to them. She was riddled with dark magics. It wasn’t long till Khadaar felt the breathing of the demon behind him grow closer.

Jumping away from both figures, he raises his hand before him while the staff remains at his side. As long as his will remained, his power continued to protect him. “You very well do, Warlock. You enter my home, why? What is it you seek here?” His eyes glanced between the two. The demon prepared to turn, but noticing the few fingered motions of his master, he remained at ease, though his glare towards the Priest did not falter.

“Ah, so you’re the pest?” The elf cooed with a curious raise of her brow. Khadaar’s own gaze glared towards her. He did not answer her for he felt no need, but that had answered her question. With a cold giggle of her own, the elf took a step to the side. “We’ve been looking for you, Khadaar.” With that, the Warlock snapped her fingers and the demon vanished in a puff of smoke. Twitching, Khadaar took his staff with both hands, aiming the heavy end towards her. “Why? Who are you?! I want answers-!”

His words were stopped as something tightened around his neck. It glowed a horrid green that had an off contrast to the shine of his own eyes. The Elf merely grinned as the tightening continued. The air leaving him and not being able to come into his lungs. His grip loosened and his staff dropped to the floor with a heavy clang. Quickly, they went for his neck, trying to pry whatever it was off his neck. His skin seemed to burn, almost like an acid bound chain. Quickly, his vision began to blur. “WHhhKk-?!” His body began to shift and crumble at his own weight.

The Elf sauntered over, that grin never leaving her lips. “My dear Priest, you will make a fine pet.” It was then Khadaar’s vision cut off. His eyes rolled back and his muscles finally gave way and he toppled the floor, dragged down by the fel chain that had cut off his way to breathe.

Stepping closer, the woman pressed a heeled foot to his torso as it heaved steadily for breath. “I’m going to have fun with you.”

—————————————–

A heavy gasp fled the Draenei as his eyes widened with panic. He tried to life himself up, but his arms were stiff. “Grhk!?” Shifting more, he felt that same burning feeling form into his arms and back. A loud hiss emitting from his throat as he fought back the desire to call out in surprise. Just what in Draenor was going on?!

“Oh? My little pet is awake.” The Elf called out with a sultry purr as she stepped from the shadows. Shifting more, Khadaar got to get a better idea as to where he was at. He was still in his own home. He was forced down at his back, his arms tied by the same acid chains. Shifting his head more, he felt that same burning etch into his neck more. It was still there as well. A horrid cough left him as it tightened at his moment. 

“Wh-y!? Nhhwhy are you doing this?” He hissed through his teeth as he peered towards her from the cold ground. 

“Does the ‘why’ really matter?” She cooed back to him and her heeled feet stomped closer. With a huff, the Draenei rolled his eyes. “Well, yes. Yes it does.” His tone was of warning and irritation towards her. She was playing with him like a kitten with a new toy. And Khadaar was no toy.

Shaking her head, the Blood Elf raised a gloved hand and snapped her fingers. With a forced heave, the Draenei was pushed off the ground but not of his own accord. His muscled worked and moved, but all against his own will. “What?!” It was one of the oddest things he had ever felt. It was odd as well as disturbing to him. In that movement, he felt his skin grow chilled. Looking down at himself, he noticed that his robes had been removed. All that resided was his underclothes. A heat rushed over his cheeks as he shifted in the chains. 

“Just what are you trying to do!!?” The chain tightened once again, causing the air to be cut off once more. The Blood Elf rolled her eyes as the Draenei began to twitch and try to move again her.

“You need to stop asking questions.” She snapped her fingers once again and the bindings loosened. The Priest coughed and wheezed as the air rushed back into his lungs.

“Ghk-! You cannot do this- whatever it is you want, you will not-!” The elf growled and sent her hand to his face, causing him to halt whatever it was he was saying. His eyes were wide with shock as the woman stood back and rubbed her now slightly sore hand. 

“If you must know, you’ve caused my family more than enough trouble here in Draenor.” She began to circle him while he panted for just one proper breath. 

“You researched and did your homework, eventually telling you new Alliance friends of future Horde excursions..” Her long brows narrowed as she centered back towards him. Those green eyes darkening against his own. 

“So I decided to try and seek out the tattle-tail. Eventually, it lead me towards the good Priest Khadaar. And here we are.” She opened her arms and shrugged with a coy grin. Khadaar remained at a full glare.

“If you’re going to kill me, then do it then. I’ve done my part to help my people.” His head lowered, but a thin yet firm grip tugged his face upward by his ridged chin.

“Oh no. You’re not getting off that easily.” Quickly, she pressed her lips into his. A crash of confusion and discomfort washed over the Draenei as the female hummed into his mouth. Her tongue prying at his teeth, wanting inside. Squinting hard, Khadaar tried to ignore what was happening. He shook as best as he could, but the chains forced him to be still for their master. She hummed deeper as her tongue breached in, intertwining with his own. He felt the sweat drip down at the side of his head. A sudden urge to cough forced the woman to break the connection. He gasped and tried to cough up whatever it was that just met with his tongue. There was a sour taste. Something was more than off. 

“Tch-! How dare you?!” He hissed coldly through a dark breath. “Who are you?!” He asked again after he had realized it had been a while since he last asked. Tilting her head, the woman crossed her arms in observation. 

“Noeldi. Noeldi Emberwing. However you will learn to call me Master. All in good time.” Slowly, the Draenei began to piece everything together. That same blush began to spread. His head lowered and he forced his eyes closed. “No. I will not.” He groaned, feeling sweat continue to trickle from his neck and down his spine. Why was he getting so warm? He was finding his tricky to breathe, and it wasn’t from, the pressure at his neck.

Stepping forward, the woman crouched down and wrapped her fingers over the slowly growing bulge of the Draenei’s. His breathing hitched and his shoulders stiffened, and the stinging burnt into his skin. 

“Don’t-!” “My my..it’s already working.” She caressed the skin and eyed up at the Priest with that horrid grin. His breathing began to quicken as his core twitched at the mere touch from the young witch. Her fingers found the tip that was already moist with pre-cum. Khadaar’s body twitched hard as she pressed and circled the sensitive flesh.

“I wonder if it’s true that the males have ridges..” She cooed as her fingers played with his flesh. She looked back down at the fabric wrapped bulge. “I bet you really want out of there, don’t you?” She spoke towards him with a higher pitch. Quickly, he shook his head hoping it would fool her in some odd way, but sadly, Noeldi was not dumb. She gripped tighter at the base, causing the Draenei to reel his head back with a mix of pleasure and pain. 

“NNNnNN-no!!” His cry was breathless as his chest heaved up and down. His muscles desired control, but he was getting none. His core twitched and began to build up heat with each passing second. He was not an overly sexual man. It was not his thing. He was married to his work and nothing else. The ideals of sex were always put off by him. This was something he had never fully experienced before. And she wasn’t even touching his skin, but the sensation of he course fabric toying at his cock were growing more and more unbearable. His abdomen flexed with various twitches, causing the Elf to look up from her handy work 

“Are you already about to come? How cute.”

Slowly, she got to her feet and marched over to the half bed. Khadaar grunted and groaned as his hips tried to move against the fabric hoping for something to relieve the build up. Without her hold there, he felt incomplete. His cock twitched under the fabric of his underclothes. He looked down and closed his eyes as the emotions of embarrassment and shame flooded him. Now, he was praying she would end his life once she was done. A final clank of metal and fabric hit the flood and Khadaar raised his gaze fro himself towards the now nude woman. She had a dark and twisted tattoo that lined from her shoulder down to her side and stopped at her left hip. Turning, she undid the ties at her hair and let the long bun of black hair fall over her shoulders. Noeldi eyed he kneeling Draenei and snickered. 

“Like what you see?” As she spoke, his cock twitched at what he saw. Her breasts were plump and well rounded. Nipples flared and just begging to be bitten. Her hips flowed with the rest of her body. Several battle wounds lined her curves. He found his breath leave him again, and this time it was of natural causes.

With a snap, she forced the chains to pull the  Draenei male towards the bed side. His joints creaked and his muscles flexed as he got to his feet. Half of him went along with it, but his will still wished to fight against her chained spell. He grunted and pulled against the chains but he was forced before the nude elf. She hummed a familiar tune as she toyed at the bulge once again. His knees buckled butt he chains had stiffened at his joins at ankles. There would be no sitting for this Priest. Removing a dagger from a tossed bag of her belt, she played with the blade’s edge on her tongue. No blood was drawn but she made sure to show the blade being very close to doing so. Another giggle left her as her eyes locked onto his. She could have sworn he was hypnotized. Sure, he was still glaring, but it was a lot less solid. Almost unsure.

With swiftness, the elf took her slender fingers and pulled at the waistband of his underclothes. She took the sharp tip of the blade and let it roll down his torso. It gently scraped  the stomach. A quick twitch at his side and blood began to draw.   
  
“Guh-!”  
  


“Ah ah ah. Don’t want to go hurting yourself now, can we? After all,” She paused and brought the blade back to his throat. “I want to leave my own personal mark later.” Pulling back, she brought it down towards the fabric and began slicing away. It took a few moments, but soon what remained of his clothing was gone and now that cool chill brushed over the sensitive skin. A breathless sigh left the Elf as her eyes widened at the sight. He was well endowed. It was a shape she had never seen before. Slender at the tip, but ridged along the sides. She had to stop herself from swooning entirely. Gently, she took the blue flesh and began to tease it as she had before. The Draenei bit into his lip as his hips jerked at the sudden warm touch. His fangs began to draw blood but he would rather feel the sting of pain than this shame of pleasure. Waving to her chains once more, she slid back onto the bed. It was then Khadaar followed.

“No! Stop this!” He shook his head with a wince as the woman forced his knees apart and set herself between them. Her legs widened and her fingers found themselves at his ridges. “Don’t! Please-!” He cringed once more and bit into his lip, tasting the iron in his blood. Breathing was ill-patterned as his desire to get out of the situation was becoming blinded by the desire of pleased. Albeit forced, his body desired release of some kind and this woman was willing to give it. “You say no, and yet..” The tip pressed against her entrance. It was warm and already quite slick. She had obviously been looking forward to this for some time. A horridly warn shiver rushed through him starting at his core.

“Please! I do not want this!” He begged though heavy breaths. Slowly, not of his own, his body began to move. Slowly, his length began to inch it’s way inside the woman. A loud moan fled her red lips as her warm flesh wrapped around him. His body convulsed at the sudden warmth. His head craned back and a hard gasp entered him. Words completely escaped him mind. Nothing could be said. More and more he entered her and with every moan, she took him. She was so tight, Khadaar was in shock that she did not cry put or say any sound. No, she was taking it with eerie ease. Her eyes remained to him as he did his best to look away. His head lowered and he kept his eyes squinted closed. His teeth ground together as he felt the base of his skin meet with her opening. She took him all. Noeldi flexed and opened her legs wider as she let the chains give him a moment to get used to his new found comfort.

Now it was her breath that hitched as she commanded the chains to force him to move. Khadaar’s hips began, at first a slow sort of pace, then it began to quicken. Soon, the sounds that echoed between them was the slapping of their flesh and combined groans and moans of pleasure. Noeldi remained focused with her stare, but the Draenei found himself trying to distract his mind from it all. His body continued to gather heat. His core begging to demand release. So much so that his legs shook and his cock twitched within the warmth of her sheath. Beads of sweat rolled down the small of his back as his muscles flexed with each thrust. As the flesh met, a shudder sounded from the Warlock. 

“Yes, my pet. Keep going!” She praised as she felt each ridge within her. The texture was different and it was more than she could have ever expected. Her skin began to redden and her eyes began to roll back. She was nearing a climax of some sort. Perhaps when she was done, he could be freed from her. With another snap, the spell forced him to pound her even faster. His leg muscles shook as his hips thrust forward into her. “Ghgnhnn! No-!” Khadaar bit into his lip as the woman’s skin held onto him within her. It was growing harder and harder to move. Pushing her arms out, she dug her nails into his thighs, gaining a heavy cry from Draenei.

Quickly, she summoned the fel end of the Draenei’s bindings and pulled him closer by the neck. He lurched down with a heavy grunt as his hips continued to work at her.

“You will be mine.” She tugged sharply, choking him momentarily. Her words shifting through breaths. “You have no choice.” Khadaar merely shook his head as long white hairs began to fall from his once perfect ponytail. A sharp chill shot through the elf, causing her mouth to open wide and her body to tense. A dark hiss roared from the Priest as the woman began to come around him. Oh god, it was almost too much to bear. Her body coiling and twisting around him, his cock pleading for release. A few more thrusts and he would be joining her in sinful bliss. The woman’s blurred thoughts caused her spell to wain and his hips were forced to a stop. She continued to flex and grip him as she was nearing the end of her waves of please. Her breasts heaved as her eyes closed, pleased of the gift she had received. It was then her pointed ears could hear the Draenei praying in the tone of a rather pathetic mumble. His voice was shaken and his eyes were harshly closed.

“Oh come now.” Noeldi panted huskily. “You cannot continue to deny what your body wants.” Her hand still lingered at the chain’s end which she the tugged hard. The Priest’s words halted and his breath had ceased. The feeling of panic began to infuse with his body’s need for continuous pleasure. His shoulders shifted and his back arched while his cock was nearing the final bounds of pleasure. Slowly, the woman eased down onto his member, making the panic within him grow. This was how he was going to die.

She eased the chain loosely and moved a hand to the base of his cock. It practically writhed as his hips buckled. at the touch. Cheeks on fire with shame and heat, Khadaar nearly whimpered out the Warlock’s name. She held her grip as her dark green eyes lingered on his own blue stare. 

“I want you to scream. Wont you, my dear pet~? Scream for your master.” She leaned further in, her other hand puling down at his burning leash. All that came from his throat were shaken groans. His eyes were unfocused and glossy. He was nearing his breaking point. Leaning forward, she sucked sensually at his chin where his slightly dried blood lingered from where he had bitten. She suckled and sucked till she got to his lips. It was there she bit on his bottom lip, hard. She drew even more blood, causing a wince and a grunt to flee the Draenei’s throat. Leaning back, she began to stroke him with just her finger tips. It felt good, but it was not enough to bring him over the edge. If anything, it added to the pain. “Please..” Khadaar shuddered as shame ridden tears began to pool at his eyes.

The woman laughed coldly, the sound lingering like an echo in his head. “Please..!” He begged again. She still laughed. The Draenei’s hips jerked but to no avail. He shook his head, forcing more white hairs to fall before his gaze. “Scream for me.” The Warlock ordered darkly. “Please, Noeldi-! I can’t take this..! Please!” Khadaar cried out hard, hoping to any god that it was enough to get her to stop.

“Good boy.”

The elf tugged hard at the chain that connected to his neck, tightening it harder than ever before. The Draenei’s eyes widened and began to roll back as the grip of his cock was released. He had slid out of her fully and began to spill his seed all over her entrance. A shrill giggle left the woman as the jets continued. His body quaked and shook as each agonizing wave of pleasure washed over him. His throat was horse and all that could be heard was a gravel ridden breath that could barely make it into his lungs.

After several moments, the final wave had left his body. Numb was all he felt. The chains still bound him in place as the woman began to tie her long black hair back up into a messy bun. 

“My my, you’ve made quite the mess.” She hummed as she looked down at herself. The male was still in a daze as a sharp gasp entered his sore throat. Chest heaving and his long white hair having become entirely undone, Khadaar had never felt so disgusted with himself before. With a finger, the woman took some of the leftovers at her stomach and placed it to her mouth. It was the first time she had ever laid with a Draenei, and it didn’t look like she’d be laying with anyone else for a long while. With a hum, she licked her finger clean and leaned forward towards the still bound male. His cock was still hard, if only a little sagged from the ware and tear it had gone through to finally release. 

“Please…” Khadaar heaved with a shiver in his tone. “Just kill me.” He sounded broken. Pitiful for a warrior of the light. Shaking her head, the Elf leaned into him, her chest pressing into his. The heat of their bodies began to charge his core once more. “Oh no, my dear, you are far from done.” Noeldi giggled more as she snatched the small dagger from where she had set it aside earlier. “As I said before, you are mine.” With her free hand, she pressed into the space between his neck and collarbone. His neck tensed as the blade’s tip inched closer to the skin at his high pectoral muscle. With ease, she pressed the sharp blade into his pale blue skin. A cry of pain fled the Priest as she carved deep. She aimed to make her mark, and no matter what would happen, everyone would know who he belonged to. Khadaar felt his blood run down his front and to the bedding, staining whatever fabric it touched. With a jerk, she removed the blade from his flesh and blew on it with a cool breath. A hard shiver ran up and down his spine, stopping at the base of his tail. Holding a breath, the Draenei looked down to see a rough version of her family’s crest. It was the rough draft of a dragonhawk’s profile with a small ember beside it. It was too large to consider it a weird scar. No, this was a mark for all to know, including himself, that he was not his own. His throat tightened as the emotions of shame and despair flooded him.

Scooting back, she stepped off the bed and snapped her fingers. Then the chains vanished, forcing the Draenei to rely on his now broken body. His muscles tried to hold him, but he had no energy in him. He collapsed from the bed’s edge onto the dirtied floor. His throat stung as his his arms and torso. His ankles were mild on the pain scale, but it would make using his hooves rather tricky. A coughing fit took over him as his body convulsed with each cough. Once it had ended, he looked up in a daze to see a familiar demon. It growled deeply as it loomed over him.

“He will carry you home.” Noeldi stated as she finished putting on the last of her garments. Khadaar tilted his head off the ground. “Home?”

“Yes.” She hummed. “To the home of the Emberwings. I’m sure you’ll make a great addition to the family.” The Warlock snapped her fingers once more and the demon acted. He reached down and lifted the large Draenei by his arm. In addition to the hold, those same chains coiled around his wrists and ankles. The demon hold onto him bridal style, open and out for all to see. The walk home would be all too interesting. Oh she could not wait to show her friends her new toy! She stepped forward as her capture squirmed with what little energy he had in him. “Now now, lie still. It’s going to be a bit of a trek.” With a thought, a magical binding that was unlike the chains tied around his mouth, muting him for the time being. Muffled groans and angered huffs left his nose as the woman turned her back to him.

“Come, Targoth.”

With a wave of her fingers, Khadaar’s vision began to blur out once again, his breathing panicked in pacing and he tried to fight back whatever it was that was dragging him down into slumber. Sadly, the shadows engulfed his mind and with an exhausted sigh, the Priest let himself drift off into the peace of sleep. Hopefully there he could be away from the madness he had been dragged into.


End file.
